16. Schatten - Return to Battle
Schatten - Return to Battle is the sixteenth episode of the Weiss Kreuz anime. Characters Focused On * Weiss Entire Cast in Order of Appearance *Essett *Yohji *Botan *Omi (speaking) *Asuka/Kyoko *Birman *Miss Mika *Kaiko *Mami *Aya *Sakura (mentioned) *Aya (Aya's sister) *Ken *Schon *Manx *Persia (memory) Mid Episode Character *Yohji Overview In a mountainous valley, three elderly people remark what a beautiful day it is. They discuss the Mr Takatori of their Japanese division having chosen a path of destruction. Laughing jovially, they consider his replacement remarking that they’ll get rid of him if he's not dependable. A month after their last mission, with people aware of Weiss, and them having completed their last mission to defeat Reiji Takatori, Weiss have disbanded. Yohji is dating woman having gone back to his former life as a private eye. Aya has transferred his sister to a new hospital and works as a manual labourer and Ken coaches children at football and Omi is a student at school. On a date, Yohji recognises someone who looks like Asuka. Aa a student at school, keeping in contact with his team via email, Omi hears that a girl called Mika had been kidnapped. On his date with Kyoko, Yohji is attacked by her as she reveals herself to be a very much alive Neu who had survived the burning mansion collapse of Masafumi Takatori. Yohji is assisted by a paper airplane distraction sent from Botan. In hospital, Aya finds that his sister has been kidnapped with a cross slashed into her bed. Ken rescues some children from a truck attack and realises this is the work of Schreient. With Youji being attacked directly, Aya losing his sister and Ken attacked indirectly, Omi comes across them in the ruined flower shop basement and they are reunited. Talking over Schreient remaining active, they are interrupted with the arrival of two new people: Botan and Birman, who need Weiss back. Manx arrives to warn them they are already involved since Essett is the global organization behind events and it will only get worse. Manx, Botan and Birman with the rest of Kritiker need Weiss back with the mission to stop this mystery Essett before they become too powerful. Aya accepts the mission and with that, Omi, Yohji and Ken are in, much to the Kritiker commanders delight. Weiss walk united through the rain, combat ready and Persia’s words “Hunters of the night, deny these evil beasts their tomorrow” are remembered. Locating the cultists who are preparing to burn schoolgirls strapped to crosses, Weiss rescue them from the fires and vanquish the murderers. File:Episode 16 - 001.png File:Episode 16 - 002.png File:Episode 16 - 003.png File:Episode 16 - 004.png File:Episode 16 - 005.png File:Episode 16 - 006.png File:Episode 16 - 007.png File:Episode 16 - 008.png File:Episode 16 - 009.png File:Episode 16 - 010.png File:Episode 16 - 011.png File:Episode 16 - 012.png File:Episode 16 - 013.png File:Episode 16 - 014.png File:Episode 16 - 015.png File:Episode 16 - 016.png File:Episode 16 - 017.png File:Episode 16 - 018.png File:Episode 16 - 019.png File:Episode 16 - 020.png File:Episode 16 - 021.png File:Episode 16 - 022.png File:Episode 16 - 023.png File:Episode 16 - 024.png File:Episode 16 - 025.png File:Episode 16 - 026.png File:Episode 16 - 027.png File:Episode 16 - 028.png File:Episode 16 - 029.png File:Episode 16 - 030.png File:Episode 16 - 031.png File:Episode 16 - 032.png File:Episode 16 - 033.png File:Episode 16 - 034.png File:Episode 16 - 035.png File:Episode 16 - 036.png File:Episode 16 - 037.png File:Episode 16 - 038.png File:Episode 16 - 039.png File:Episode 16 - 040.png File:Episode 16 - 041.png File:Episode 16 - 042.png File:Episode 16 - 043.png File:Episode 16 - 044.png File:Episode 16 - 045.png File:Episode 16 - 046.png File:Episode 16 - 047.png File:Episode 16 - 048.png File:Episode 16 - 049.png File:Episode 16 - 050.png File:Episode 16 - 051.png File:Episode 16 - 052.png File:Episode 16 - 053.png File:Episode 16 - 054.png File:Episode 16 - 055.png File:Episode 16 - 056.png File:Episode 16 - 057.png File:Episode 16 - 058.png File:Episode 16 - 059.png File:Episode 16 - 060.png File:Episode 16 - 061.png File:Episode 16 - 062.png File:Episode 16 - 063.png File:Episode 16 - 064.png File:Episode 16 - 065.png File:Episode 16 - 066.png File:Episode 16 - 067.png File:Episode 16 - 068.png File:Episode 16 - 069.png File:Episode 16 - 070.png File:Episode 16 - 071.png File:Episode 16 - 072.png File:Episode 16 - 073.png File:Episode 16 - 074.png File:Episode 16 - 075.png File:Episode 16 - 076.png File:Episode 16 - 077.png File:Episode 16 - 078.png File:Episode 16 - 079.png File:Episode 16 - 080.png File:Episode 16 - 081.png File:Episode 16 - 082.png File:Episode 16 - 083.png File:Episode 16 - 084.png File:Episode 16 - 085.png File:Episode 16 - 086.png File:Episode 16 - 087.png File:Episode 16 - 088.png File:Episode 16 - 089.png File:Episode 16 - 090.png File:Episode 16 - 091.png File:Episode 16 - 092.png File:Episode 16 - 093.png File:Episode 16 - 094.png File:Episode 16 - 095.png File:Episode 16 - 096.png File:Episode 16 - 097.png File:Episode 16 - 098.png File:Episode 16 - 099.png File:Episode 16 - 100.png File:Episode 16 - 101.png File:Episode 16 - 102.png File:Episode 16 - 103.png File:Episode 16 - 104.png File:Episode 16 - 105.png File:Episode 16 - 106.png File:Episode 16 - 107.png File:Episode 16 - 108.png File:Episode 16 - 109.png File:Episode 16 - 110.png File:Episode 16 - 111.png File:Episode 16 - 112.png File:Episode 16 - 113.png File:Episode 16 - 114.png File:Episode 16 - 115.png File:Episode 16 - 116.png File:Episode 16 - 117.png File:Episode 16 - 118.png File:Episode 16 - 119.png File:Episode 16 - 120.png File:Episode 16 - 121.png File:Episode 16 - 122.png File:Episode 16 - 123.png File:Episode 16 - 124.png After Credits Scenario Botan is speaking how ordinary people murder, Aya does not have time for this, Botan won't give up on him, and raises that Aya cares about his sister yet whether he realizes he has a responsibility to protect others as well. Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Kritiker Category:Media